The long-term success of national efforts to reduce breast cancer incidence and mortality rests in part on the ability of Breast Cancer SPORE programs to attract and build the translational research careers of talented young faculty and to redirect senior faculty to breast cancer research. For the past fourteen years, the UNC Breast Cancer SPORE has effectively used career development funds to promote the breast cancer research careers of selected investigators. Participants in the SPORE career development program (CDP) have contributed to the national breast cancer effort and established long-term careers as translational breast cancer researchers. Their contributions include published research, funded grants focused on breast cancer, participation in collaborative breast cancer research and leadership within the SPORE program itself. CDP participants have become an integral part of the UNC Breast Cancer SPORE. Seven CDP alumni (Drs. Carey, Dees, Klauber-DeMore, Livasy, Millikan, Perou Sartor) serve as co-leaders on the projects and core facilities in this application;each of the five proposed SPORE projects has a CDP alum as co-leader. As a result of the Breast Cancer SPORE, all seven investigators are now firmly established as translational breast cancer researchers, each with distinct interests, collaborations, and honors. Over the next five years, the UNC Breast Cancer SPORE will continue to promote and develop careers in translational breast cancer research. We request SPORE support of $50,000 per year to combine with $50,000 in institutional funds to provide $100,000 total in flexible funds for career development. The SPORE will use these funds in three categories: 1) to help recruit and develop junior faculty with translational breast cancer research programs;2) to provide salary support for senior faculty at UNC developing breast cancer research interests or projects;and 3) to attract more senior faculty from other institutions by offering funded leaves of three to twelve months to develop or enhance a breast cancer research focus. For Year 15, the SPORE proposes to support the development of two junior faculty interested in translational breast cancer research: Pilar Blancafort, PhD and Jeffrey Peppercorn, MD. CDP candidates will take advantage of the research and training opportunities available at UNC through the SPORE, the Cancer Center, and the University at large. Working with pre-, postdoctoral, and faculty training programs in the clinical, basic and population sciences, the UNC Breast Cancer SPORE offers unique development opportunities. Fellows and junior faculty can obtain world-class mentoring to fine tune career directions.